GRITS- Girls Raised In The South
by awprncss4386
Summary: There's nothing a country girl loves more than some good music and a good time. Brantley Gilbert's concert was just the birthday party Amanda needed. One-shot Brantley Gilbert/OC


**G.R.I.T.S**

**Girls Raised In The South**

**Summary: There's nothing a country girl loves more than some good music and a good time. Brantley Gilbert's concert was just the birthday party Amanda needed. One-shot Brantley Gilbert/OC**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any right to Brantley or his music. All of that belongs to him. This is a pure work of fiction meant for entertainment. I don't make anything off of it. Rated M**

_**Amanda's POV**_

God love my sister Catherine! She'd given me the BEST birthday present ever. She gave me tickets to tonight's Brantley Gilbert concert. I was so excited! I could hardly wait to make the hour and a half trip to Atlanta. She was supposed to go with me but then Darrell, her fiancé surprised her with tickets of his own…to California. So when she showed up 45 minutes ago looking like a little kid about to get in trouble I had to laugh at her. What else could I do besides give her a hug and send her on her way. What kind of big sister would I be if I didn't let her go?

So, here I was pulling on a sheer light purple affliction t-shirt over my black tank top. I looked at myself in the mirror and smirked a little. I pulled my long blonde hair up in a high ponytail and put on some lipgloss. You know what they say about country girls, we play in the mud before we spray on that White Rain. That's me to a T, from my head to my boots. I looked down at my worn out Phat Babies. I'd had them for a couple years now and I'd put them through hell. Catherine kept telling me to get new ones. I just joked that they were just now broken in.

I grabbed my cell phone off the dresser and took one last look in the mirror. I nodded slightly, satisfied with my appearance. Affliction shirt that hugged my decent size chest the way you want it to, worn out ripped up jeans that fit better than anything else and my boots. My best friend always said I could put a quarter in the back pocket of these jeans and she could tell if it was heads or tails. I walked out of the house to my pickup that was parked in the driveway, unlocked the door, climbed on up and fired it up.

Driving my truck always made me happy, especially tonight. Brantley freakin' Gilbert on my birthday! That man, ugh. I bit my lip thinking about him. He was gorgeous! Deep green eyes and that cocky smirk and those sexy lips. I sighed. And he's a Georgia boy! You can't get better than that! I rolled the windows down and turned the radio up, blasting some BG as I turned onto the interstate towards Atlanta.

_**Brantley's POV**_

I was happy to be home, well as close to home as I was gonna get for a while. Atlanta wasn't Jefferson but it was still Georgia. Traveling had been shitty lately. We'd been having the worst luck; flight delays, rental car mix ups. I shook my head. Not tonight though. Tonight was gonna be a good night.

Sound check had gone well and now I was off to do a meet and greet with some of the fans. I know every artist says it but I really do have some of the best fans. They make all the long hours and bad days worth it. I readjusted my favorite black fitted hat and made my way through the doors to the meet and greet. As soon as I was through the door the screaming started. For some reason it always made me want to laugh. I guess cuz all that ruckus was for me, a small town Georgia biker.

_**Amanda's POV**_

I was running a little late thanks to the tail end of rush hour traffic. Ok who was I kidding I was more than a little late. I had planned on getting there early enough to go to the bathroom and all of that before the meet and greet. _'No chance of that now.' _ I thought looking at my cell phone. 8:05 p.m. The meet and greet had probably started already. I rushed from my truck into the arena and straight back to the meet and greet area. I could hear screaming before I ever reached it. Yep, already started. I shook my head silently cursing the traffic. I made my way past security and into the…holding area. I kept walking not really paying attention and ran straight into someone's back. A tall, solid back. I heard a soft grunt come from whoever I'd run into. I was about to apologize when I heard someone say, "You're getting mauled tonight, huh?" That's when the back turned around. _'Son of a bitch! I ran into him! Of all people it HAD to be him. Be cool.__ Just play it off. DON'T get embarrassed.' _

"Where's the fire?" he asked playfully.

_**Brantley's POV**_

I was chatting with a few of the fans about the tour and answering their questions when I felt something slam into my back. I could see the look on a couple of the girls' faces and knew it had to be another girl. Women are funny that way. Men get territorial but women, women get downright mean! I turned around and saw it was indeed a woman that had run into me. She was standing there looking me straight in the face. She was definitely beautiful. I smirked knowing that was the reason for the looks. They'd seen her before I had. Long blonde hair pulled back, bright blue eyes looking into mine. She licked her lips nervously and instantly my attention was drawn to her mouth. Supple rosy pink lips parted as her tongue quickly grazed them before darting back in her mouth.

"Where's the fire?" I asked, looking down at her. A snugly fit t-shirt met even tighter faded ripped up jeans that slid over a pair of weathered brown boots.

"Apparently, I'm looking at it." She said smiling and staring me down. I smirked back at her. _'Well played.' _

I had to give the girl credit. She was quick on her feet. I was about to say something back when one of the other fans spoke.

"Honey, everyone's looking at him." A woman said in an over exaggerated southern accent. I almost shuttered. It was like nails on a chalk board. If you're not from the south don't fake it. It just makes you look like an ass. The blonde just shrugged.

I made my way around the room greeting the fans and then headed to the dressing room to get ready for the show. I changed shirts and waited around to take the stage.

_**Amanda's POV**_

HOLY SHIT! What a night this was turning out to be! Of course my clumsy ass would have to run straight into him. Wow I'm a total idiot. But, wow what a back to run into. Mmm. Happy birthday to me!

I listened to Kip Moore play his short line up as the opener. He wasn't bad but he wasn't who I was here for. I was here for the main event. Sex on two legs, as far as I was concerned. Well, me and over half of the arena. Even that snarky little…ooh. Little girl is lucky. I couldn't stop from scowling. Women irritate me!

My seats were pretty freakin' great. I was surprised they were this good. Catherine must have been planning this for a while. I was 5th row just to the left of center stage. She knew I loved him. I made her ride 5 hours to Nashville last year when he opened for Eric Church.

He took the stage like a bat out of hell, making everyone scream. I was no better than the rest. I just couldn't help it. I got butterflies in my stomach when he started playing the opening chords to 'Country Must Be Country Wide'

_A few songs later… _

I was sure my face was flushed from singing as loud as I could to every song. I had taken dozens of pictures from my seat zoomed in. I decided to head down to the front by security and snap a few pictures from the aisle. I wasn't gonna try and get up to the stage. That was a fool's gamble right there. One of two things would happen. Security would drag me back ever so nicely to my section or I would get squished by half a dozen other people trying to get up close. So, I strutted my little country ass on down as close as I could get without being in anyone's way and started snapping pictures.

_**Brantley's POV **_

We'd had an awesome show so far. The crowd was eating it up and I was loving every second. I started into the first chorus of 'Kick It In The Sticks' and looked out into the first few rows when I saw her, the sexy blonde that had run into me. She was strutting down towards the stage. I couldn't take my eyes off her, the way her hips swayed back and forth in rhythm with her long golden locks as she walked. She came down and stood a little ways back from the stage and started rocking back and forth to the music. I looked down at her and continued to sing.

_**So pop a top and drop a tailgate**_

_**Yeah we're crankin' up ACDC, Hank, Skynyrd and George Strait**_

_**Where's the girls?**_

'_**Bout to call 'em up**_

_**A little southern drawl says "Hey trouble what's up?"**_

I smirked and winked at her. I saw her sort of eye everyone around her to see who it might have been meant for, which just made me smile bigger.

_**Amanda's POV**_

I'm not sure I saw what I think I just saw. Even if I didn't who the hell cares?! I'm telling everyone Brantley Gilbert winked at me. Laugh all you want but that man is damn sexy! He's the kind of man that makes you lose you religion with just one look.

_After the concert… _

I was still on the high of seeing him live, again. I finally managed to make it to my truck after creeping through the herd of people and making the million mile track to my parking spot. I fired up my truck and weaved my way through the lot only to be stuck in a huge line of cars trying to get out onto the highway.

Eventually, I pulled out onto the highway and started heading for Athens. Unfortunately, I didn't make it very far. About 2 miles from the arena my truck died. I managed to coast to the shoulder and flip my hazards on. _'Damnit! Not tonight!' _ I tried turning it over again and just the lights came on. I heard that old familiar click of my starter. I hit the steering wheel and then cursed myself for being such a dumbass. Hitting a stationary object with no give is never a good idea.

I slowly opened the door and hopped out, slamming it shut. I sighed staring out across the 4 lanes of the highway. I opened my door back up long enough to pull the hood release and then shut it again before walking around to the front of the truck and lifting the hood. I checked the battery cable and sighed. I'd just have to wait it out. _'Stupid alternator.' _ I kicked my bumper and walked around to the bed. I dropped the tailgate and hopped up on it. That's the one good thing about a truck; built in outdoor seating.

About 15 minutes later I heard the familiar sound of a diesel engine switching gears. I looked up and saw a bus coming down the highway. I sighed and reached up pulling the tie back from my hair. I shook my hair loose hoping to ease the headache that was starting. That's when I realized it was slowing down to a stop in the lane furthest from me. All of a sudden the bus door opened and saw him come down the steps and jog across the road towards me.

_**Brantley's POV**_

We pulled out of the parking lot and made our way down the highway, on to the next city. I was sitting up front looking out the window of the bus door when I saw a truck with its hazards on. I noticed someone sitting on the tailgate. As we got closer I saw the person shake loose long blonde.

"Hey Jimmy, pull over."

"You sure BG?"

"Yeah." Jimmy stopped the bus and opened the door so I could get out. I jogged across the road over to her truck. "You alright?"

She looked up and smiled. "Yeah. I just like sittin' on my tailgate at 1 in mornin' on the side of the road." She joked.

"Well, I'm not letting you sit out here alone. It's not safe." Even to me that sounded like a line.

She tilted her head and put her hand on her chest. "My hero." We both laughed.

"Don't ruin my rep now." I paused just looking at her. I gotta say even in this situation she looked good. A good lookin' southern girl sittin' on a tailgate is enough to make a man stop and take notice. "You know you never did tell me you name after you tried to tackle me." She laughed. Was I really flirting with this girl?

"Amanda." She said smiling, her cheeks turning pink.

"Amanda." I repeated. "Let's take a look. Maybe I can help."

She hopped down off the tailgate and walked towards the front of the truck, speaking as she went. "It's my alternator. Sometimes it shorts out."

I couldn't stop looking at her ass. I'm a man, ok? I can't help it. If a woman's got a nice ass I'm gonna appreciate it and Lord have mercy did she ever have a nice ass! I would slap my Grandmama just to touch that ass.

She stopped next to the cab and turned around. "Nothing you can really do, but thanks."

"We'll see about that." I said walking past her to the hood.

"Brantley…" she called after me. People say my name all the time but there was something about the way it sounded coming from her. It was like electricity coursing through me, a jolt of some kind.

_**Amanda's POV**_

I couldn't believe this was really happening to me. Seriously, he was stopping to help me with my truck. And the way he kept looking at me and giving me that cocky grin. Jesus, Mary and Joseph he was driving me crazy.

A few minutes went by and he had me hop in the cab and turn it over. It groaned a little and then nothing.

"Brantley, really, you don't have to do this." I said. I liked saying his name. I mean yeah I've said it before but it was always referring to him. I'd never actually said his name to him. It was kind of turning me on. Him looking the way he does is enough to turn any woman on but I don't know, saying his name was having an effect on me.

"Hit it again." He called out from under the hood.

I turned it over and it slowly rumbled to life. I have no idea what he did but thank God he did it. He slammed the hood shut and walked back to my open door. Watching him walk towards me, looking at me with those green eyes made my heart race. My breath caught in my throat when he rested his arm on my door and leaned towards the cab.

"You're all set."

"God, thank you so much. You really didn't have to do that!" I said throwing my arms around him before I even knew I was doing it.

"You're welcome."

"My knight in shining…tour bus." I said smiling. I'm not sure why I did it but I leaned in and kissed his cheek. Pulling back I'm sure my face had to be about 10 different shade of pink. I cautiously looked up to meet his gaze. I bit the inside of my lip when he reached out and slid his hand up my jaw pressing his fingers into the back of my neck. He dipped his head and captured my lips with his in a fiery kiss.

My brain was screaming and my stomach was doing summersaults. I leaned into the kiss savoring every second that I could. The feel of his lips on mine and his hand tangled in a mix of my hair and skin was almost too much for me to handle. I've never felt this much over a simple kiss.

He broke the kiss and smiled. We heard a horn honk and he looked over his shoulder at the bus. "I better get." He said backing away from me.

I nodded still reeling from the kiss. I grabbed my door handle and pulled the door shut. He turned around and jogged back over to the bus, disappearing inside. I sat there for a second putting my fingertips on my lips. "Happy birthday to me." I muttered.

**A/N: ok so that's my one shot of BG. It may turn into a multi or have a sequel I'm not sure yet. All depends on**** the response I get so R&R!**


End file.
